In existing integrated circuit (IC) devices, substantially flat, round contact pads are used on IC packages to form solder joints with corresponding contact pads on circuit boards. The coupling achieved between the IC packages may be insufficiently reliable in the face of warpage and solder fatigue due to thermo-mechanical conditions.